Bump in the Night
by GrimGrave
Summary: Lust is an immoderate frailty; it's the weakness of the mind. It was Lust, the most intense of passions, which had resulted in a wild night. Jackpot(Raven x Weiss) pairing with implied Freezerburn. Rated M for strong adult themes. NotSafeForWork. Feedback is appreciated.


**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 _Commission slots open: 1_

 _Request slots open: 1 (restricted to short oneoffs)_

 _Depending on the feedback, I might write more for these two. It was fun._

 **Bump in the Night**

The plans had been straightforward; with no academic servitude for a whole summer, Yang and her girlfriend, Weiss, were to spend some time with each other at Yang's mother's house in Patch. Her parents were divorced, but her mother had a bigger house and oftentimes were not home – not that it was any trouble if she was – which allowed for more privacy compared to having her dad, step-mother, and little sister / team-leader around.

This time around, Yang's mother – Raven Branwen – was home, just like last time. Yang had not thought much of it and simply greeted her mother with a happy grin, unaware and unsuspecting of what had happened and would repeat itself.

Raven had welcomed them both like any good hostess and offered something cold to drink on this _hot_ day. Her jet-black hair was matted against sweaty skin and the yukata hung loosely around her shoulders. She spoke without pause and kept Yang at bay – kept her in the dark – while eyes crimson as blood trained solely on the Schnee heiress with a steely gaze.

Weiss had met it with heat-suffused cheeks and a hammering heart. The older woman's lips quipped as she strode away, knowing that the young girl could not tear her eyes away from Raven as the latter sashayed with confidence in her step. Raven was a woman with experience; she had seen the world and fought and bled through war and skirmishes and carried herself with authority. Her aura was that of command and Weiss, rookie by comparison, was a girl of wealth and high expectations and standards.

In the end, humans are but slaves to baser instincts. Lust is an immoderate frailty; it's the weakness of the mind, a sweet poison, an impulse of the flesh, and the reckless, impatient beast that rushes forward with no regard for the rider. Lust distracts counsel and captivates reason. It corrupts the body and corrodes the conscience, giving pleasure to the act of lust itself.

It was Lust, the most intense of passions, which had resulted in a wild night of moans, cries for further pleasure as the older woman – old enough to be her mother with the appearance of someone in their twenties – had taken the rookie huntress by storm, shattering her worldview breaking her, only to collect the pieces and do it all over again in a haze of euphoria.

The euphoria became an addiction. It lingered at the back of the huntresses' minds and took root in every thought and dream. It ate at them, craving more until it was impossible to ignore.

It was that that had happened and it was that that was bound to happen again when night came and the blonde was fast asleep.

Like history, it repeated itself; everything was as dark and silent as Weiss remembered as she crept out of Yang's bed and left the snoring girl to her dreams as the fencer made her way downstairs. The static light of a T.V being on came into view along with the older woman. Raven would sit on the couch and meet her eyes, dressed in her black robes with dark-red outlines, waiting.

This time, however, Weiss was willingly crossing the distance. There was no coercion – no game of cat and mouse. Attraction guided her steps and eclipsed reason.

Pale blue eyes regarded the older woman, wanton and wild, as lips curled into a smile. Deep red stared back and impatiently scrutinized the girl like she was undressing the fencer with her eyes. A grin met her smile.

Weiss straddled Raven's lap and chewed on her bottom lip. Her hands moved instinctively to the brunette's hips as she rocked her hips against a protruding thigh with a shudder and a throaty, quiet moan that expresses the relief of acquiring something which has been long sought after.

"I've waited for this," Raven says, her smoky voice melting any doubt Weiss may have had. She gripped Weiss by her hips and downwards until she cups fair thighs and slips underneath the nightgown. "As have you, I feel."

"Mmm…" Weiss trembles in Raven's grip, jittery with frustration and excitement as talented hands feel her up, roaming across sensitive inner thighs and cupping the full curve of her butt with a possessive grip. "Finally…" she breathes and eyes her girlfriend's mother with bedroom eyes. Impatience gets the best of her and she undoes the obi-sash and let it slide down to bare Raven's upper body. Her shoulders, her arms, and her abs. The dips and lines from years of training and combat having shaped her athletic warrior build. Her breasts were large enough to impress while not being ridiculous showed no sign of sag and were capped with rosy pink nipples, begging to be touched. Raven was a warrior-woman, possessing strength, grace, and beauty that attracted the snow-haired little ice-queen.

"Get up." The command sent shivers down Weiss' spine and she obeyed without question. She knew what was wanted of her and she stood before the mature woman, exchanging sultry looks as the heiress stripped out of the nightgown shamelessly. Rationality had long since been abandoned as she gave it a twirl before it was tossed to a forgotten corner of the room. Weiss posed, enjoying the way scarlet eyes lingered on her nude body. Heat suffused between her legs. She slowly spun, wanting this sexy paragon of a woman to see _everything_ – **feel** everything when the taller huntress towered over her and the robe pooling around Raven's feet. The adult body pressed against hers, soft and course from years as a graduated Huntress. Feminine, strong hands mapped out nooks and crannies of Weiss's body possessively, cupping her rear and scratching along her back, causing the light blue Aura to flicker underneath. Raven's lips fiercely busied themselves with Weiss', her tongue pressing against hers before it slid inside. Smaller, dainty hands buried in jet-black tresses and touched the warrior-woman's form, feeling the softness of the feminine body and the coiling muscles that was defined underneath.

They breathed labouringly through their noses, refusing to break the kiss. When they finally did Raven craned her neck, pressing hungry kisses against the girl's throat and collarbone as she slipped couple of digits underneath the hem of white panties.

One motion and the clothing were yanked down. The underwear pooled around Weiss' feet before she kicked them away and she was lifted into Raven's arms.

"Finally…" The way the dark-haired beauty uttered that word, laced with desire, had heat further pooling between the rookie-huntress' loins.

She landed on the couch and the mature Huntress followed suit, blanketing her form over Weiss'. She kissed her roughly on the lips and worked her way down, bruising the skin. Raven licked and nipped till she tasted copper as the light blue Aura crackled. She palmed small breasts and took an erect bud into her mouth, suckling it. Weiss quivered and bit the inside of her cheeks as to not make a sound, but gods in heaven her throat constricted with an unreleased scream. Pleasure-pain rolled in waves when teeth grazed her nipple with added pressure, when fingernails scratched and dug into the skin, drawing blood in straight lines down her side. It razed at Weiss' senses when a fingers traced her wet slit and drew small circles around a sensitive bundle of nerves to drive the girl mad.

She was at the older woman's mercy, tethering on the edge of pleasure, and she fucking loved it.

Weiss scraped at Raven's shoulders and grabbed a fistful of black locks. She was a quivering mess as hot pleasure licked at her bones, exploding and rupturing her brain as fingers delved into wet, needy heat. A talented tongue swirled around the swollen bud as fingers sheathed inside tight depths and the heiress quietly swore as she took it all. Inner walls clamped down on Raven's fingers and she curled them in a ´come hither´ motion and pressed against sweet spots that made Weiss arch and buck into the slender intruders. Her vision swam and she blinked to refocus, but all she saw was stars as her mind ruptured and her body was wrecked with pleasure.

It crashed into her—

Raven added a third finger and plunged as deep as she could, straining and curving inside of Weiss' sex.

-and burned so sweetly, spreading from synapse to synapse—

The older huntress chuckled and lapped at the snow-haired woman's other nipple before she bit it with controlled force.

-as Weiss's eyes rolled back into their sockets from the climax that wrecked at her quivering body, pulling back like a tide—

Raven suckled and swirled her tongue, bruising the now equally swollen bud and pressed her thumb against Weiss' clit.

-before it came surging back again, the rookie-huntress screaming into Raven's mouth and sullying her hand. In her pleasure-addled state she rolled her hips, desperate to prolong the sensation until it finally subsided.

When the dark-haired beauty pulled back the heiress gasped for air. "F-fuck…"

"That's what we'll keep doing," Raven uttered. "The night is young."

She straightened and pulled the younger girl up with her, stealing a kiss the heiress eagerly reciprocated between laboured breaths. She buried her hands in black tresses and held on as she shifted with numb legs until she could push Raven onto her back.

Lust makes you lose sight of common sense; it blinds Understanding and despises logic. It needs no heart for it's in the blood. That it is oft forbidden only fuels it, a lesson that the two experienced time and again as they hid away in the dark.


End file.
